


the tale of a thief

by enkiiper



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft Diaries, garroth ro'meave - Freeform, laurance zvhal - Freeform, my street - Freeform, travis valkrum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiiper/pseuds/enkiiper
Summary: (minecraft diaries) When Amber is thrown out of her home after coming out, she's forced to live as a 'street rat', she is near the brink of dying from starvation when a new friend comes to help...





	the tale of a thief

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE BELONG TO APHMAU  
> ALSO: the first parts of this story will be around season one of mcd

I quietly sat on the edge of my bed, sweating bullets as a million thoughts crossed my mind.  
I was only twelve then, but there was something my parents didn't know... something i hid from them and have been hiding  
since i was only eleven... i liked girls. I took a deep breath, quietly standing, making my way to the living room. "it'll be okay..." i whispered to myself, the walk slowed with every step, making it feel like miles upon miles. "they're your parents, they love you..." i continued to whisper  
"they'll accept you..." everything felt like slow motion, felt like I'd die before i arrived to the tiny room in the tiny home. But, ever so slowly, i tip toed into the living room.

"mother?... father?..." the two were sitting on the rather damaged, brown couch. Their eyes went over in my direction, their heads following "yes, dear?" my father asked, smiling kindly. "i... i was wondering if... i could tell you something..." i was nervous, trying to hide my fear deep inside "of course dear... you can tell us anything" my mother reassured. "i..." i felt as if time was slowing all around me... slowing... "mom, dad..." slower... "i..." slower... "i like girls..." stopped. A ringing silence ran through the house... my parents staring at me in utter shock and disbelief. "you... WHAT!?" mother sounded... mad. i could feel my heart racing with fear.  
I tried to speak but only found myself unable to find the words... and only able to hear the cruel words pour from my parents mouths.  
"how could we ever have a daughter like you!?" the words all ran through my head like rats in a sewer. That's when i felt myself being picked up and being thrown out the door "you're lucky we don't kill you." my mother growled "now leave, and don't EVER return!" my father added. The two slammed the door, and i swear...  
the instant that door slammed is when my heart shattered into billions upon billions of pieces. I found that tears were streaming from my eyes, down my cheeks, and hitting the stone path. I slowly looked up, the villagers who lived here were staring in wonder... I didn't want to be here, I didn't want them to see me. i stood hesitantly, my legs shaking and quivering as i slowly started to run off, tears continuing to fall as i hid within the darkened alleys of the village. "they said i could tell them anything..." i whispered to myself. "why... why didn't they accept me?..."

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! enkiiper (the writer of this thing) here, i hope you've enjoyed this first chapter!  
> My apologies to the shortness, making a chapter long can be SUPER hard! i will attempt my best to  
> make chapter two MUCH longer than this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO, please remember that all characters belong  
> to aphmau/jess and NOT to me!!!!


End file.
